


my friends fuck

by lialac1245



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialac1245/pseuds/lialac1245
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	my friends fuck

jakes long hair was getting on noahs nerve. They had just laid down to bed and jakes hair was all over the place. Then they fuck. Really hard and really loud. Their neighbors complain. They just fuck harder.


End file.
